L's little secret
by Violet Rain123
Summary: The Task Force find out L's secret and they're not very happy about it. Warning: Involves SELF HARM, SHOUNEN AI, AND SOME OTHER STUFF
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my very first fanfiction so please review... C:**_

_**I want to knew what you think! :D**_

_Light walked into Task Force Headquarters, when he saw L sitting in front of a computer screen. "Good morning Ryuzaki," Light said, walking over to him. "Hello Light-kun" L replied. Watari waked in the room pushing a cart of sweets for L. "Thank you Watari," L said reaching for a piece of cake, when Light notice white bandages peaking out of L's long sleeve shirt. Light grabbed L's wrist before he could grab his cake, " Ryuzaki, what happened?" Light asked, pushing up his sleeve to reveal that the bandages had blood stains. The whole task force looked at L, then the bandages and gasped. L didn't answer, he didn't even look at them, he just continued to stare at the computer screen. The whole room was quiet, waiting for L to say something, he didnt. Light grow impatient, he grabbed L's chin and pulled it to face him, "L, answer me," Light demanded, but L stayed quiet. Light grew annoyed and squeezed L's wrist making L scream in pain. _

_"Light! Stop torturing him!" Light's father exclaimed, Light looked up at him and loosened his grip a a little, then began taking off the bandages. L did nothing nor said nothing, he know they would find out at some point._

_As Light unraveled the bandages, the room grew silent and everybody watched. Light grew suprized by what he found...Cuts all across the inside of his wrists, new ones and old ones. "OH MY GOD! Ryuzaki why?" Matsuda exclaimed. No answer. "How long have you been doing this?" Aizawa asked demandingly. Still no answer. "Oh, L. Why?" Watari said in a soft voice, L got up, pulled his arm away from light, and tried to run, but Aizawa grabbed him. Tears started to run down L face, he felt a twinge of fear. _

_L bit Aizawa on the arm and he let go of L. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Aizawa yelled angerly, and L ran into bathroom where he lock himself in. After a few seconds Light went over to the bathroom door and tried to coax L to come out, "L, please come out," Light said in a gental voice. "Why should I?" L asked quietly. "Just please come out...For me," Light heard something that sounded like "Fine". L opened the door and pulled Light in, then closed the door and locked it again. Light waited a couple seconds then pinned L against the wall and put him nose up to L's, his face turned slightly pink. Light leaned over to L's ear and whispered "Please stop crying" then Light put his tounge up to L's cheek a licked away his tears._

_"It's okay, I'll help you," Light whispered to L. He lightly traced L's scars with fingers until he reached L's hand, he gently took it in his and kissed it. L nodded, his face turning a darker shade of pink. Light stepped back from L, still holding his hand. He unlocked and opened the door, leading L back to the main room._

_Light let go of L's hand when they entered the room and everybody stared at him. L opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Matsuda saying "Are you okay L?"_

_"Any word on the kira case?" L quickly said, trying to change the subject. "Ryuzaki, your not getting out of this so quickly," Soichiro said. 'Damn it,' L cursed mentally to himself. "I'm really tired, I need to lay down" L said, quickly walking out of the room before anyone could say anything. _

_Once L reach his room, he turned around and started walking back, when he reach the room that the Task Force was in, he stopped at the door and put he ear up to it. "We need to get him some help, this isn't healthy for him," Aizawa said. "Your right Aizawa," Watari told him, "I will call the mental hospital tomarrow...He will stay there untill he recovers,"_

_L's eyes grew wide. 'A..Mental hospital?' L thought 'Im I really that insane to them?' Thoughts starts started running through L's head. _

_"NO! I wont let you do that to him!" Light protested angerly "I won't let you hurt my L," Light turned and opened the door, not knowing L was leaning against it. L fell through the door and Light quickly caught him. "Are you okay?" Once L regrained his balance he nodded, Light took L's hand in his and kissed it, then he looked at the other Task Force members and glared a warning at them. He looked back at L, before leading him out of the room._

_Everyone was dumbfound. They were still trying to comprehend what just happened. _

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

_**Dont forget to review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_It was 11o'clock at night. HQ was empty, except for L and Watari of course. L was sitting in front of his laptop, just thinking. "I brought you some cake," Watari said while putting the cake in front of him._

"_I'm going for a walk," L told him before standing up and walking out the door. Once L was out of the building, he pauses and looks around. 'Why does it feel like I'm being watched?' he thought. Suddenly he felt something hit him the back of the head and everything went black._

_DNDNDNDNDNDNDN_

_Light walk in to HQ to find everyone in panic mode. "Where's Ryuzaki?" Light asked a bit frightened to hear to the answer. "I don't know he didn't come home la-," Watari was interrupted by a mysterious call from L's cellphone._

"_Please hand the phone over to Light," the mysterious voice said. (A/N this isn't L) Watari did as he was told. "What the hell do you want?!" Light half yelled and half questioned._

"_I have him, I have you boyfriend Light Yagami, and if you don't want to watch him die, then you will come to the abandon warehouse tonight at 12o'clock A.m. precisely... Oh and one more thing, don't bring the police, because I'll know if you do, because I'll be watching," Light hung up the phone and threw it against the wall out of anger. "He wants me to go the abandoned warehouse tonight at midnight and he said not to bring the police,"_

_DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN_

_L woke up in a strange place, 'Where am I?' He thought. He tried to move, but couldn't, his arms and legs have been tied up with duct tape. His mouth was taped shut to. "Oh good, your awake, I was starting to worry," A woman said and pushed the blonde out of her face. The opened and there stood a man with red hair and cigarette in his mouth. "What is it Matt?" The woman said in her sweet little voice. "It's almost midnight," he replied._

"_Are we going or not, Misa?" Mello asked and took a bite of his chocolate bar. "Of course we are," she said "Matt, carry Ryuzaki to your car, please," Matt did as he told and on the back seat, next to Misa. "Hurry up, Matt," Mello called from the front seat. Once Matt got in to the driver's side, they left._

_DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN_

_It was a quarter past midnight and Light walked into the warehouse and looked around. No one was there. He walked through the door the back of the warehouse and paused, he couldn't believe what he found. It was L, lying on floor, covered in blood. Tears came to Light's eyes as he ran over to L. _

"_Ryuzaki!" Light yelled and dropped to his knees. "I'm fine," L said weakly. Light pulled him into a hug and cried harder. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck pulling him closer. "Please don't cry," L said as he put his hands on Light's cheeks to away the tears, then pulled him in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around Light's neck once more. Light licked L's lips, L opened his mouth a little and Light slipped his tongue inside._

"_Mmmm," L moaned. Suddenly they heard footsteps and quickly pulled away. Aizawa Walked through the door , "Are you two okay?" he asked concerned. "I think so," Light replied and stood up with L in his arms bridal style. The three of them walked out of the warehouse to red and blue flashing lights and Misa, Matt and Mello in handcuffs._

" _Ryuzaki, we've already called to ambulance, it'll be here shortly," Sorichiro informed him. L nodded too weak to speak, then passed out from the loss of blood._

_DNDNDNDNDNDNDN_

_The doctor walked out of the room that L was in, "Will he be okay?" Masuda blurted out. "He'll be fine, he just lost a lot of blood, that's all," the replied._

"_Can we go see him?" Light asked. _

"_Of course,"_

_Light and Masuda walked into the room and sat down next to L's bed. Light looked at bandages on L's wrists before taking his hand. Masuda looked at the time, it was 3 A.m. " Light, it's getting pretty late, would me to take you home?" Masuda asked. Light shook his head, "No, I want to stay." Masuda only nodded and left._


End file.
